It's Story or Real
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: Vanitas banyak bercerita kepada Ven tentang pengalamannya. Tapi Ven penasaran atas cerita Vanitas. Dia setengah percaya dan tidak. Suatu saat, Ven bertekad untuk membuktikan apakah cerita-cerita Vanitas itu benar-benar ada atau tidak. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

… R&R…

**It's Story or Real**

Chapter 1

~xoxo~

Suatu hari di hari yang gelap (karena mau hujan) aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman seasramaku untuk menghangatkan diri satu sama lain didepan perapian. Saat itu, aku sedang sibuk menggambar sebuah desain bangunan. Berkumpul dengan cara ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan berkumpul didalam kamar. Itu akan menyiksaku. Kamar akan pengap oleh 7 orang. Jangankan tujuh, dua saja sudah pengap. Sebenarnya didalam kamar ada ventilasi yang agak terbilang banyak. Tapi angin jarang masuk kedalam kamarku dan teman-teman. Ruangan yang palingbanyak dimasuki angin adalah rumah hijau, dan dapur asrama. Kalau diperpustakaan kau bakal kedinginan. Disana AC dinyalakan minus 7 derajat. Apalagi kalau kau kesana dalam cuaca hujan-hujan begini. Kau pasti tidak akan tahan. Pernah sekali aku jatuh sakit di asrama ini setelah membersihkan rak buku perpustakaan. Saat itu juga, cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Dua hari kemudian, aku jatuh sakit. Tidak ada yang menungguiku selama aku sakit. Semua orang sibuk dengan mata pelajaran mereka yang padat. Tapi ada satu orang yang bersedia untuk menemaniku yaitu….

Vanitas Reinhart.

Menurut kebanyakan temanku, dia termasuk anak yang paling diam di kelas. Dia selalu memasang tatapan tajam kepada setiap orang termasuk diriku. Itu hanya dari luar saat kau tau, dia memiliki hati yang baik. Sering sekali dia membantuku saat aku terkena hukuman. Kalau kami memiliki waktu luang, akan kami habiskan waktu bersama di gedung utara asrama. Bercanda tawa bersama, dan menceritakan pengalaman yang kami alami masing-masing. Sungguh menyenangkan. Berbagi pengalaman memang seru.

"Ven… apa kau tertarik untuk mendengarkan salah satu pengalaman terhebatku?" tanya Vanitas saat kami masih membantu para koki dapur asrama memasak. Kali ini kami dihukum karena ketahuan tidur telat. Film yang semalam kami tonton adalah tontonan terseru kami. Siapa bilang menonton film adventure dan tragedy pada malam hari itu tidak menarik? Itu sangat menyenangkan! Apa lagi kami sama-sama suka film tersebut dan saling mengerjai. Kami juga beruntung diberikan hukuman bekerja didapur. Kami bisa mendapatkan makanan yang enak seperti kue-kue kering masakan para koki, sup hangat, ikan goreng dengan resep yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali koki asrama (dan rasanya sangat enak) kami pernah menghabiskan satu piring penuh ikan tersebut, _salad_ dengan _jelly_ dan _mayonnaise_ yang sangat sedap, dan cemilan berupa kentang goreng yang hangat dan ditaburi bumbu pedas asin.

"Entahlah… tapi jangan disini… kau bisa kehabisan ikan goreng itu!" ucapku sambil menunjuk sepiring ikan goreng (yang tadi kukatakan) dibawa ke meja makan. Aroma ikan itu sangat sedap.

"Kau benar juga… cepat bereskan ini!" seru Vanitas lalu mengelap piring yang sudah kucuci bersih. Setelah itu, kami berlari menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai oleh teman-teman seasrama lainnya. Kami duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang penuh dengan makanan berupa ikan goreng dengan bumbu tanah (kokinya bilang begitu), ayam goreng, kentang goreng, kue-kue kering yang saat kau gigit akan merasakan rasa yang luar biasa sedap, dan beberapa sayuran lainnya yang tidak bisa kusebut.

"Wow! Sejak kapan ada daging semur disini?" celetuk Vanitas lalu mengambil semur daging itu.

"Mungkin masakan baru…" tebakku lalu menyendok _salad_ bintang 5 di sekolah itu (ini menurutku loh!). Vanitas tidak memerhatikan apa yang kukatakan, dia sibuk menyantap semur daging itu. Selesai makan, kami berpencar. Pelajaran pertama yang akan kuambil adalah teknologi dan komunikasi, sementara Vanitas mengambil ilmu pengetahuan sosial. Kami akan bertemu di pelajaran memanah, memasak, kesenian, dan terakhir di gedung utara sekolah untuk bercerita.

Seusai pelajaran teknologi dan komunikasi, aku berjalan menuju ruang kesenian dan mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa kutempati bersama Vanitas. Aku ingin pelajaran selesai secepat mungkin agar bisa mendengar cerita-cerita yang akan dilontarkan Vanitas. Mendengar cerita-ceritanya tentang si Raja Tidur dan keahliannya dalam bidang hukum yang sangat keren. Saat lima mata pelajaran kami selesai ikuti kami, aku dan Vanitas, berjalan menuju gedung utara sekolah.

"Tolong ceritakan aku lanjutan tentang si Raja Tidur, temanmu itu…" pintaku. Dia mengangguk dan ceritanya dimulai.

~xoxo~

Author Note:

Ceritanya chap berikut… R&R…


	2. Cerita tentang si Raja Tidur

Author Note:

Ini dia cerita si Raja Tidur itu! R&R peeps! Oh ya, ini dimulai dari Vanitas pov! Enjoy~!

**It's Story or Real**

Chapter 2: si Raja Tidur

~xoxo~

Siapakah si Raja Tidur? Dialah hakim termanshyur. Saat aku mendapatkan beasiswa master hukum, daerah tempat aku sekolah dikenal sebagai daerah dengan pelaksanaan hukum terbaik di Hollow Bastion. Polisi dan penyidik yang professional, jaksa yang bekerja dengan nurani, serta hakim yang pintar dan adil.

Semua kemajuan hokum di negri itu diucapai berkat kerja keras si Raja Tidur. Dua puluh tahun lalu, semua orang tahu seperti apa pengorbanannya. Seluruh koran memuat laporan menyedihkan itu di halaman depan berhari-hari, termasuk semua koran juga memuat foto si Raja Tidur yang tetap teguh memimpin siding pengadilan, menjatuhkan keadilan dengan gagah berani tanpa pandang bulu.

Dialah idolaku saat menyelesaikan semester hokum. Dua tahun belajar siang-malam, hampir seluruh kasus yang dipelajari di kelas adalah keputusan ysang dibuat si Raja Tidur, dan favoritku adalah kasus pembunuhan Aerith oleh Cloud. Kejahatan pembunuhan tingkat pertama.

Aerith adalah seorang sekertaris parlemen, bintang politik masa depan. Pada pagihari yang seharusnya indah, Aerith ditemukan tergeletak berlimang darah di ruang tengah. Penyelidikan dimulai, jaksa mulai menyusun delik perkara, lantas pengadilan di gelar. Tersangkanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Cloud, si pelaku.

Sembilan saksi dihadirkan, dan semuanya memberatkan Cloud. Keterangan para ahli, alat bukti, modus, dan alasan pembunuhan, semuanya meyakinkan. Tidak ada yang meragukan, hukuman maksimal pasti di jatuhkan.

"Kau tau siapa hakim pengadilan itu, Ven? Dialah si Raja Tidur. Saat hari keputusan tiba, dia justru membebaskan Cloud Dari segala tuntutan hukum. Pengunjung yang datang berteriak marah, keluarga Aerith bertyeriak histeris, dan orang-orang di seluruh tempat menghujat hakim. Hari itu menjadi tonggak penting hukum di daerah mereka, Ven, ketika si Raja Tidur yang memiliki delapan bidang keahlian mengungkap tabir sekenario pembunuhan yang sebenarnya. Dia paham soal medis, autopsi mayat, dan penyidikan. Dengan cewpat dia tau kesaksian polisi dan petugas forensic dusta. Kematian Aerith malang itu bukan saat makan malam seperti yang dituduh-tuduhkan. Si Raja Tidur juga tau tentang pisikologi kejiwaan, teori konspirasi, dan kepentingan pihak-pihak tertentu. Sembilan saksi sebelumnya juga dusta. Sebenarnya Cloud tidak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhnya. Saksi-saksi telah dipaksa untuk mengikuti jalan cerita pihak berkuasa. Benang cerita jahat yang dirangkai amat halus.

"Bersama segelintir polisi yang masih memiliki nurani, teman-teman di kejaksaan yang masih memiliki hati, sedikit kolega hokum dan politik yang masih peduli, si Raja Tidur menggelar pengadilan ulang dengan mendatangkan pembunuh sebenarnya. Kau tau siapa yang duduk di meja pesaktian, Ven? Dialah pemimpin daerah itu, Sephiroth. Untuk menghadirkannya, butuhtiga bulan, kekacauan politik, ekonomi, demonstrasi, dan keributan di banyak daerah mengalami krisis besar, tetapi sio Raja Tidur tidak perbah mundur. Wajah bulat penuh lemak, yang tidak pernah ramah dengan kamera televise, pendiam, hanya melambaikan tangan setiap kali ada yang bertanya apa rencana dia sebenarnya, terus maju melanggar pengadilan. Dia adalah hakim tinggi, dan dia berhak menghadirkan siapa saja.

"Petinggi polisi, pejabat pemerintah, dan anggota parlemen yang korup berusaha mati-matian menggalang opini public melawan si Raja Tidur lewat media massa yang mereka setir. Aerith yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris parlemen memegang kunci aktivitas korup partai politik yang sedang berkuasa, mulai dari presiden, menteri, pejabat tinggi, anggota parlemen, hingga pejabat local di ujung rantai kekuasaan. Karena itulah Aerith dibunuh ketika terlihat gelagat dia akan bertingkah, menurutpolisi politik lebih tinggi dengan ancaman akan membocorkan dokumen-dokumen Negara.

"Sumber kebusukan di daerah itu melawan. Karena intimidasi secara verbal tidak berhasil, mereka melakukan segala cara termasuk kekerasan agar si Raja Tidur mundur. Rumah keluarga besar si Raja Tidur diledakkan. Mertua, adik, kakak, dan anggota keluarganya ikut menjadi kebiadaban pembalasan. Itu menusuk nurani paling dalam. Namun, kekerasan seperti itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Mereka melawan keteguhan hati yang luar biasa, melawan kesatria penegak hukum berhati baja. Saat menjatuhkan vonis hukuman seumur hidup pada Sephiroth, raut wajah si Raja Tidur tidak dipenuhi kebencian sedikitpun. Si Raja Tidur hanya berkomentar pendek, amat menyesal juga harus menjatuhkan hukuman yangsama kepada istri, anak-anak, dan seluruh kerabat Sephiroth yang terlibat. Wajah datar itulah yang menghiasi halaman depan koran-koran selama seminggu.

"Si Raja Tidur tidak sempat menanggapi semua popularitasnya. Dia sibuk. Tumpukan kasus menunggu. Maka satu per satu pejabat korup menyusul ke penjara. Apapun cara mereka menghindar, tidak ada yang bidsa mengalahkan kecerdasan dan keberanian si Raja Tidur. Dia membantah semua alibi dengan melawan kesaksian lupa dengan logika. Hukum itu sejatinya adalah akal sehat, bukan debat kusir, bukan mulut pintar bicara. Tidak terhitung pengacara jahat yang hanya peduli dengan uang juga dilucuti seluruh martabatnya oleh si Raja Tidur, disusul petugas penyidik jaksa, dan hakim kaki tangan para tikus busuk.

"Ketika aku menyelesaikan beasiswa, umur si Raja Tidur sudah tujuh puluh tahun, sudah pension dari semua aktivitas keadilan. Dia kembali mengajar, menjadi professor untuk empat bidang ilmu. Dia menjadi panutan hakim-hakim muda, anak muda yang punya cita-cita membebaskan pedang keadilan, tempat belajar hukum yang luar biasa. Pemikirannya luas, ilmunya dalam, analisisnya jernih tanpa pretense atau kebebcian." Aku menyudahi bercerita ketika melihat langit yang sudah sangat gelap dan Ven yang sudah bersandar di bahuku dengan mata sayup. Kurasa dia mengantuk.

"Mengantuk?" tanyaku kepada Ven. Dia mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya sambil menguap.

"Ayo kita kekamar! Nanti kalau tidur terlambat disuruh membersihkan rak buku perpustakaan loh!" ucapku lalu membantu Ven berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia meloncat, matanya membulat dan sudah tidak terlihat mengantuk lagi.

"Kau benar! Ayo!" seur Ven lalu berlari menuju kamar sementara aku membuntutinya.

~xoxo~

Author Note:

Dikit bangeeettt~ inipun sudah membuat tangan saya pegal… 2 cerita update sekaligus? Keren! R&R peeps!


End file.
